Data storage devices include heads having transducer elements to read data from or write data to the disc. Heads include a slider which is supported on a disc surface for contact-starts and stops (CSS) or on a ramp for load/unload. For operation, rotation of the disc creates an air flow along an air bearing surface of the slider for read/write operations. The disc includes a lubricant film or layer that creates a stiction force between the slider and the disc surface for CSS or for head disc interface. Stiction between the slider and disc surface can increase power requirements for “spin-up” or can lead to failure of the data storage device. Trenches formed on a raised bearing surface of the slider to reduce stiction can interfere with pressurization of the air bearing surface affecting fly height parameters or read/write operation of the head. Embodiments of the present invention provide solutions to these and other problems, and offer other advantages over the prior art.